


xxdaimonxx request

by Morganas3Ravens



Category: RotG
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 15:04:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2114415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morganas3Ravens/pseuds/Morganas3Ravens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song fic with "You are Loved (Don't Give Up)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	xxdaimonxx request

You Are Loved (Don't Give Up) by Josh Groban

Pitch groaned and tried to hurry away, hand pressed to his bleeding side. The rogue Nightmare lunged, sharp hooves aimed for the vulnerable spine of its once-master, and...

Don't give up  
It's just the weight of the world  
When your heart's heavy  
I...I will lift it for you

Sandy's eyes snapped open and he sat up. Another bad dream... He frowned and shook his head. As the Guardian of dreams, he shouldn't have bad ones. It was unheard of... And yet he had. And it had been the same dream for the past two nights. His frown went from one of annoyance to one of worry. Was Pitch alright? At the time, it had felt as though the Boogieman had deserved his fate, but now...? Sighing, Sandy began to get to work. Best to take his mind off of things.

Don't give up  
Because you want to be heard  
If silence keeps you  
I...I will break it for you

Jack glanced at the barely awake Sandman and frowned. Glancing around, though, he seemed to be the only one that noticed how out of it Sandy seemed; Bunny and North were at each others throats again over holidays, and Tooth was, well, Tooth. Maybe he should ask Sandy what's wrong, or at least if the smaller man was sleeping. Nudging Sandy in the side gently, he motioned outside and smiled when the smaller man nodded. 

Everybody wants to be understood  
Well I can hear you  
Everybody wants to be loved  
Don't give up  
Because you are loved

"So, is everything alright?" Jack asked as he sat on one of the many balconies of Staufus Clausson. Sandy frowned and shook his head before explaining. Jack blinked in disbelief at the sand-images. "Nightmares? About Pitch?" Glancing back inside, the winter spirit smiled in relief; no one had heard him. "Well, how bad are they?"

Sandy shrugged and did his best to show the other. Jack frowned when he saw what Sandy had been dreaming about. "Yikes. You know, I shouldn't be saying this, but I think Pitch might be in trouble. We shouldn't have just left him, ya'know?"

Now it was Sandy's term to blink in disbelief. Was Jack agreeing with him? "I'll stall the others. You should go check on him. Jut to be sure." The winter spirit smiled before ducking back inside. Sandy grinned at the other's knack for trouble and flew off. Jack was right; someone should check on Pitch. 

 

Don't give up  
It's just the hurt that you hide  
When you're lost inside  
I...I will be there to find you

Sandy sighed in relief as he slipped into Pitch's lair. No Nightmares... Glancing around, he brightened when he spotted his foil, and he floated closer. Pitch was curled up in the fetal position in his old throne, clutching at his bleeding limbs as he slept. Carefully reaching out, Sandy gently shook the other, causing Pitch's eyes to snap open.

"Get ba- oh." He blinked before sighing. "What do you want, Sanderson?" He asked as he carefully uncurled, hissing in pain as he did. Sandy tried his best to explain, eyes darting from wound to wound. Pitch merely sighed at the explanation before he reached out and pulled Sandy closer. "I'm not too surprised that they only reached you..."

Sandy blinked before frowning and managing to get the sand cloud underneath the both of them. Pitch was slightly delirious, and those wounds needed treating. He blinked when the taller man curled up to hold him close. Carefully holding onto Pitch, Sandy allowed the cloud to begin its ascent.

Don't give up  
Because you want to burn bright  
If darkness blinds you  
I...I will shine to guide you

It took a few months before Pitch even began to signs of improving. The other Guardians had been shocked at Sandy's actions, but the fact that the Boogieman looked like he was half dead convinced them. North and Bunny offered bandages and salves, Tooth gave Sandy more teas and some oils to help relax Pitch so he would rest, and Jack scrounged up some horror films with the help of the kids (the titles ranging from Child's Play to Let Me In). The movies and salves helped the most, with Pitch offering commentary whenever he felt up to it (though most of it was over how something's weren't needed in the movies and only there to distract the audience).

Everybody wants to be understood  
Well I can hear you  
Everybody wants to be loved  
Don't give up  
Because you are loved

 

You are loved  
Don't give up  
It's just the weight of the world  
Don't give up  
Every one needs to be heard  
You are loved


End file.
